peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ted Chippington
Ted Chippington (real name Francis Smyth; born February 1962, Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England) is a British stand-up comedian. Noted for his diffident on-stage persona, Chippington eschews observational comedy in favour of anti-humour and jokes which are mostly variations on the same theme, delivered in a West Midlands monotone. He also frequently performs his own versions of well-known songs in a similarly listless style. His act has left many audiences bemused or even hostile, with heckling a frequent occurrence during his performances. Links To Peel Ted Chippington supported one of Peel's favourite band the Fall in 1984, where his performance was released under the record EP title of Non Stop Party Hits Of The 50's 60's & 70's on the Vindaloo label, it is not known whether Peel attended that gig, but he did play material from the EP in 1985. Peel broadcast Ted Chippington's performance on the Royal Iris ferry in 1985 ‎as a session, a rare occasion for a comedian and had him introduce the first two songs on his 10 December 1986 show. In 1989, Peel described Ted Chippington as one of the greatest rock 'n' roll figures of all time on his 25 July 1989 show. In the 90's until Peel's death, Ted Chippington retired from comedy and moved to America to become a chef. Peel would often play Ted's early material in the 90's and was delighted when he had an email from him in 2004, in which Peel mentioned that if it wasn't so cold and snowing he would send Sheila out to the shed to find one of his records to play in celebration. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1985-08-01. Broadcast: 06 November 1985 * Performance on the Royal Iris Ferry Other Shows Played ;1985 *25 February 1985: Reelin' (7" - Non Stop Party Hits Of The 50's 60's & 70's) Vindaloo *11 September 1985: Rockin' (7" - Non Stop Party Hits Of The 50's 60's & 70's) Vindaloo ;1986 *17 March 1986: Rock And Roll On 33 1/3 (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *19 March 1986: Feel Like Buddy Holly (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *22 March 1986 (BFBS): 'Rock & Roll On 33 1/3 (LP - Man In A Suitcase)' Vindaloo *26 March 1986: She Loves You (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *29 March 1986 (BFBS): She Loves You (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *March 1986 (Radio Bremen): Feel Like Buddy Holly (album - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *01 April 1986: Rocking With Rita (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *23 April 1986: She Loves You (And You Know That Can't Be Bad) (7") Vindaloo *26 April 1986 (BFBS): Rocking With Rita (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *05 May 1986: Rockin' With Rita (7" - She Loves You (And You Know That Can't Be Bad)) Vindaloo UGH12 *10 May 1986 (BFBS): Rocking With Rita (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *13 May 1986: Rocking With Rita (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *14 July 1986: Rockin' With Rita (Head To Toe) (7") Vindaloo *26 July 1986 (BFBS): Oh, I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside *05 October 1986 (BFBS): 'Rock & Roll On 33 1/3 (LP - Man In A Suitcase)' Vindaloo *06 October 1986: Driving Down The Road (v/a LP - A Baker's Dozen From Vindaloo) Vindaloo *25 October 1986 (BFBS) / Peel 043 (BFBS): 'Driving Down The Road (Compilation LP - A Bakers Dozen From Vindaloo)' Vindaloo *13 December 1986 (BFBS) / Peel 047 (BFBS): 'Rock & Roll On 33 1/3 (LP - Man In A Suitcase)' Vindaloo ;1987 *22 July 1987: The Wanderer (7") Vindaloo *31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): The Wanderer (12") Vindaloo *13 August 1987 (Rockradio): The Wanderer - 12" - Vindaloo ;1989 *20 June 1989: Let's Surf (v/a 12" - Rockin' With Rita (Beach Party Mix)) Vindaloo UGH 13T *08 July 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 108 (BFBS): 'Feel Like Buddy Holly (LP - Man In A Suitcase)' Vindaloo *15 July 1989 (BFBS): 'Rock & Roll On 33 1/3 (LP - Man In A Suitcase)' Vindaloo *25 July 1989: Rock And Roll On 33 1/3 (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo ;1990 *27 January 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 132 (BFBS): 'She Loves You (And You Know That Can't Be Bad) (7")' Vindaloo ;1991 *07 July 1991: She Loves You (single) Vindaloo *14 July 1991 / Best Of Peel Vol 32: The Wanderer (single) Vindaloo ;1992 *10 May 1992 (BFBS): Side Rockin' (EP - Non-Stop Party Hits of the 50's, 60's & 70's) Vindaloo Records *14 June 1992 (BFBS): Hound Dog (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *24 August 1992 (BFBS): Feel Like Buddy Holly (LP - Man in a Suitcase) Vindaloo *08 November 1992 (BFBS): Driving Down The Road (LP - A Bakers Dozen From Vindaloo) Vindaloo *07 December 1992 (BFBS): Feel Like Buddy Holly (LP - Man in a Suitcase) Vindaloo External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs Category:Artists Category:People